Ero! Ero! Sponge
by CatsAreSorcery
Summary: A romantic tale of the love lives of your favorite underwater characters. And you thought sponges reproduced by budding. Rated M for sexual content between consenting adults, all strong sexual content has been removed and an uncensored link will be posted shortly.


**WARNING: The following fanfiction contains sexual content intended for mature audiences. Reader discretion is advised. Strong sexual content has been removed for FanFiction audiences with an "M" rating, however if enough people want it I will upload an uncensored version to Pastebin and give the link on my profile. If anyone has any concerns about the content being too graphic, please do not report; instead, leave a review stating your concerns.**

**Also, I am well aware of the fact that I am usually a troll author. I am giving that up. Please don't be mad. I just had an idea in my head I couldn't get rid of, and didn't want to make into one of my hilarious, but storyless trollfics. Please do not let my previous trollfics affect your review on this fanfiction.**

* * *

Knock! Knock!

Sandy was awaken by a knock at her treedome. She rolled over and looked at her clock. 9:38am.

"Shit, I slept in." Sandy muttered to herself as she went to the door.

"Delivery." The deliveryman said, having Sandy sign for the package while silently chuckling to himself over her bedhead. Sandy ignored him, and instead tried to remember just what exactly she had ordered.

She took the package back to her picnic table. Finally, it hit her.

"Yes! It's here!" Sandy yelled, opening up the package as fast as she could. Inside was...

"THE HITACHI MAGIC WAND!" Sandy screamed in delight as she looked at the packaging. Pearl had told her all about how much pleasure this product gave her after her boyfriend dumped her; Sandy knew she had to buy it if it could make a girl that happy.

"Wait a second..." Sandy said, as she unboxed the toy from it's packaging. It wasn't even 10:00am yet. Should she really be pleasuring herself so early in the morning? Would it feel better at night?

But then again, she really couldn't wait to use it.

Sandy quickly pulled her panties down.

**(sexual stimulation removed; for a bit of backstory as to what is going on, before the next line, Sandy was about to achieve climax)**

And then the door opened.

"Hey, Sandy, ready to do some ka-rah-tay?" SpongeBob asked, walking into the treedome with his karate helmet and gloves on. Then he blinked and saw Sandy.

Sandy shrieked and pulled her panties up as fast she could, turning the toy off.

SpongeBob and Sandy's faces seemed to simultaneously turn red.

"Well, I, uh, see this is a bad time for you." SpongeBob said. "So, I'm going to leave now."

SpongeBob exited the treedome, still standing at the door though.

_What the hell did I walk into?_, SpongeBob thought. _I never knew squirrels even had sexual desires like sea critters do._

_I feel kind of bad now. She must be so embarrassed, even more then I am. Maybe I should..._

_No! I couldn't possibly do that. It would make our friendship all weird._

But I feel like such an asshole for interfering with her "moment" like that...

SpongeBob walked in. Sandy was now sitting at her table, face red, fully clothed, toy put away who-knows-where.

"Hey, Sandy." SpongeBob said, sighing. "Look, I know I should have knocked first before just barging into your treedome. And I want to make it up to you."

"Huh?" Sandy asked, as SpongeBob gently touched her chin.

"Get that toy back out." SpongeBob whispered. "I know I ruined your...climax, so I want to help you."

"What?!" Sandy shrieked. "That's just...weird, SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob sighed. "If you don't want me to, that's fine. I'll just go."

"No! No! I...I..." Sandy attempted to say, having trouble choking it out. It seemed wrong to use her innocent yellow sponge friend for this purpose, but... "Please help me."

"Okay." SpongeBob said. Sandy went back to her room and brought the vibrator back out. She handed it to SpongeBob and pulled her panties down.

"Are you ready?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yes." Sandy moaned.

* * *

So SpongeBob did it. After a couple minutes, SpongeBob and Sandy both agreed to be adventurous and stop using the toy. So SpongeBob used his hands instead.

Soon it was more then just hands. It was between both of them, an intimate touch that was much better then any toy could provide.

SpongeBob started coming around every night for more of their special intimate touch. Sandy threw the toy out within a month, feeling no need for it.

After a while, SpongeBob and Sandy realized this was more then just intimate touch. They would cry out, "I love you.", while in the process of this touch. It just seemed natural to do. But then they soon realized they both meant it.

The intimate touch suddenly stopped one day. SpongeBob and Sandy began going out on regular dates, holding hands, things like that. Intimate touch was no longer something they felt like doing; they just wanted to love each other outside of their naked torsos.

And that's how they got to where they are now; honeymoon night, present day, present time.

* * *

_We'll be right back after these commercial messages..._

* * *

_**FUN FACT: The Hitachi Magic Wand is a real Japanese sex toy which has been available in North America since the 1970s, originally marked as a massager, but it's true sexual purposes were made popular in the 1990s by television and other media. It is the most popular sex toy on the market at the moment, sold at Wal-Marts, K-Marts, and Targets across the world. Both men and women are known to use it, both alone and in couple use.**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SpongeBob and Sandy's story will be expanded upon more in chapter 3, but the next chapter will deal with the relationship between Patrick and Mindy. I understand the description makes this seem like a non-stop kink story about the characters' sex lives, but I want to expand more into the background of these characters before going into their sex lives deeply.**

**As always, leave any sort of criticism or comments for me, please, and if you enjoyed this story, could you please give it a "Follow"? Thanks!**

**UNCENSORED VERSION: The uncensored version of chapter 1 will be made available on June 11, 2013 via Pastebin or when I get 10 reviews.**


End file.
